the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg. 119
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg. 119 19 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago Well fuck. Hyde's grounded. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago And now he's burning. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Setae RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago He's being just a tad overdramatic, isn't he? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Setae • 2 years ago Nah! XD 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago When you're rescued by the arrival of the insurance men, you know you have quite an odd life. 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Sorry for the delay, I had an insane weekend. ^^')) Helen Jekyll: Scratching the rabbit behind its ears, she chuckled slightly. "Well, it probably won't happen again... I'm on a sort of probation, though... Wouldn't pull another stunt like that anyways. The aftermath wasn't pleasant for anyone." Decipherer: I won't just let you sit here and endanger my body. I can do whatever I damn well please! Just as that line of thought had died off, Oliver's mind was filled with a shrill uproar, a series of beeps, intense and unforgiving. The deafening sound seeped into every part of his mind, and his hands flew to cup his ears; he let out a long, drawn-out, pained whine. "Stop it!" Helen Jekyll: Hela immediately froze at the plea. Stop what? What was I doing? I thought I was being pleasant, why is he freaking out, did I do something wrong? "Oliver...?" She asked tentatively, confusion plain in her expression, "What is it...?" ((chatterghosts)) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Nonono, I'm not talking about you!" I'm not leaving, Elias! You can't just- constantly force me into doing everything you want! Oliver gave a juddering gasp as the sound slowly, steadily declined in volume and pitch. Fine. Stick around here. You've embarrassed yourself; I doubt she'll want much to do with you anyway. He shivered and rubbed at his forehead, weariness and discomfort written in his face. "Christ..." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "You....doing alright there, Oliver?" She shifted her weight uncertainly from one foot to the other. "Do you need a doctor or... for me to just leave you be....?" Her gaze flickered down to the warm ball of black fluff she still held in her hands. "If... He'll allow it, you could try and pet Lepus... if you think it'll help..." 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Don't mind me, there's just a whiny child inside my head who doesn't understand sharing. There was a threatening, almost crushing pain over his sternum, as if challenging him to say it. Oliver, of course, opted out. "I'm --" a meek wave of his hand- "I'm fine, really, I just- hah, well, really, it's quite a funny situation, if hard to explain..." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago "Do try anyways," Hela encouraged as she made of show of making herself more comfortable, replacing the rabbit back in her pocket, "I don't have anywhere to be tonight." Internally, she hoped she was behaving well enough... It was always difficult for her to tell and she'd rather not upset the other Lodger, not when his company was much more tolerable than most. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oliver nervously rubbed and picked at the back of his neck, chuckling like he was being held at gun point. "Well, you may be familiar with the, ah, phenomenon of Jekylls and Hydes in this place...?" You are an absolute idiot. Wait, wha? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Sorry guys, just now getting time to answer this.)) Jasper Jekyll: ( She grunts, returning to her intricate threadwork. ) And you can't rest unless you heal, so hold still. ( Minutes pass in silence before the clink of a pin dropping can be heard. ) I'm done. You're on bedrest now so have the orderlies grab your sustenance. If I hear once that you got up between now and the next month and a half, I will personally go in and repair the damage- WITHOUT anesthesia. Helen Jekyll: Hela shuddered at the threat. "Y-Yes m-ma'am..." A month and a half. Stuck in bed. Helpless and weak. Another shudder. Lewis is going to kill me... if that drunkard doesn't get me first. ((Catt Hatter)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt gave the Jasper an internal dark look, before addressing Hela. "At least you're gonna be okay, right?" she offered hopefully. 1 •Share › Avatar wintersnow999 • 2 years ago (Uuuuhhh...) how do I join in? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod wintersnow999 • 2 years ago Hello! Welcome to the forum! 2 •Share › Avatar wintersnow999 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Do I just... jump right in somewhere, or is there somewhere that I put down my OC so I'm not bothering people with spam, or? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod wintersnow999 • 2 years ago Well, what most of do is make our own discussion introducing our character, also known as the first time they walked into the Society! 2 •Share › Avatar wintersnow999 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Okee, thank you 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin wintersnow999 • 2 years ago Welcome! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 wintersnow999 • 2 years ago Welcome aboard! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy